


The Hyung's Quarter-Life Crisis

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [18]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Humor, Hoya-centric, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Movie Night, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong is playing with Hoya's hair and finds a grey hair.Hoya then has a quarter-life crisis.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	The Hyung's Quarter-Life Crisis

**7:20 PM**

"Ugh,will you gross hyungs please get a room already?"

Dongwoo laughs at Howon comment while Sunggyu simply rolls his eyes at the rapper."You're one to talk Howon-ah."He says."You've been cuddling with the maknae for almost the entire movie."


End file.
